Moments in the Morning
by Mariko Azrael
Summary: If life is really made up of small moments, then we live most in the morning [Scott/Kurt, feedback is always appreciated]


Title: Moments in the Morning  
Pairings: Scott/Kurt 4-eva!  
Archive: Ask, and ye shall recieve  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men, the folks at Marvel do  
Notes: ... I felt like writing some unbearably sappy Scott/Kurt. So I did. I *might* expand this to a loosely connected series about the day-to-day adventures of being a gay mutant, I don't know. Also, this is un-beta'd so... watch out. Anyone wanna volunteer? Anyone? ...Anyways, here you go. =P. 

Scott Summers woke up to the same thing he always woke up to when he was fortunate enough to have Kurt share his bed: the sensation of fur tickling his chest. Still not fully awake, he let his fingers trace the lines of Kurt's face, and then drifted lower until they were resting lightly at the base of his neck. 

It seemed his touch wasn't as feather-soft as Scott thought, because Kurt stirred a little at the contact. His eyes were still shut, but there was a lazy grin stretching on his face. "In a perfect world, you would be doing that until the end of time." 

He suddenly felt playful. It wasn't something he permitted himself to feel often, so Scott decided to make the most of it while it lasted. He began to idly trace patterns on Kurt's lithe body, as if he was trying to sketch something on the younger mutant's chest. His hard work was rewarded by hearing Kurt moan softly, angling his body so Scott would have more of a canvas to work with. Scott leaned down, planning to nuzzle his jaw... but then he caught a glimpse of the clock. 

"In a perfect world, we wouldn't be late for school." He scrambled out of bed and to the closet, looking for something appropriate for class. Pulling a sweater over his frame, he looked out the corner of his eye, Scott saw that Kurt was still lying in bed. "You have to go to school too, remember?" 

Kurt waved his his blue hand at Scott defensively. "I know, I know." Reaching over the bed, he grabbed the clothing he had tossed on the floor the night before. "And yes, they **are** wrinkled, and yes, I **am** gonna wear them anyways." 

Scott shook his head. It was nothing more then carelessness, really, but it brought back memories of when Kurt had been too careless for his own good. Feeling anxious now, but hiding it quite well beneath his usual gruffness, Scott muttered, "Whatever you want, **darling**." He reached under the bed, trying to get his loafers. When did those get there? 

"Ah, so you finally realize who's in charge around here!" Kurt grinned at his pseudo-boyfriend devilishly, hooking loose strands of hair behind his pointed ears. Then he seemed to grow a bit more serious, looking up at Scott vulnerably. "You have a patience of a saint to put up with me, y'know?" Brightening up again, he tossed Scott's psychology text at him, who managed to catch it before it hit him in the face. Scott was about to scold him, but Kurt disappeared in a puff of blue smoke before he could say anything. 

Scott flipped though the pages quickly, trying to remember why exactly he had fallen in love with Kurt Wagner in the first place. Then his happened to notice some writing on one of the pages. 

It wasn't eloquent. It was simply, 'I love you', written in Kurt's small, messy handwriting, with a smiley face underneath. It wasn't more then a few words, but it was enough to make Scott Summers, who had stared down the likes of Magneto and the Juggernaut without flinching, to flush heavily and feel unusually timid. 

Gathering what was left of his wits, he rushed out of his bedroom, but his mind wasn't on making it to school on time. When he finally caught up with him, he circled his arm around Kurt's absurdly slim waist, in a rare display of public affection. 

"Whoa... what's this about?" Kurt look confused, but not unhappy about the situation. 

Scott held Kurt closer to him. "Well, I read wrote you wrote, and did some thinking." 

"Can I ask about what?" 

"I was thinking," Scott whispered intimately, "that while the end of time seems to be doesn't seem that feasible at the moment, an arrangement **could** be made..." 


End file.
